


Little Gifts

by Whisperyourscreams



Series: Little Gifts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers Endgame, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperyourscreams/pseuds/Whisperyourscreams
Summary: Spoilers for everything except Far From Home. Takes place after Endgame.All the gifts Michelle Jones gives Peter Parker.Part 1 of Little Gifts series.





	Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one shots revolving around little things MJ gives Peter through their friendship/relationship

It started the moment Ned backed out on movie night. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. It started months ago, when their biweekly movie and LEGO nights had become a three person event. It wasn't Peter who invited the third person, Ned had beat him to it and to their shock, Michelle Jones had shown up. Somehow she'd fit into their group rather easily and now it was rare she wasn't around but the moment his best friend said he wouldn't be able to make it, Peter panicked.

He was going to be alone with MJ, in his apartment. He considered telling her something came up, that they needed to reschedule but she always knew when he was lying. He wasn't about to deny he liked her or that his chest always felt a little weird when she looked at him for longer than two seconds.

It was already after five by the time he got the news from Ned and Michelle had told him she'd be there by a quarter after. He had three minutes to panic before the girl he liked came over and his friend was not going to be around for a buffer. Yeah, they'd been alone before when Ned ran off to get snacks or needed a bathroom break but this was way different. A completely different level of alone.

He heard the knock, knew he'd run out of time and tried to calm himself while he listened to May greet her. That was another thing, she'd hit it off with his aunt in the first two seconds of meeting her for the first time. So he gave them time, eavesdropped on their conversation a bit while rearranging the pencils in the cup on his desk. _Stupid_. She wasn't going to notice his pencils looked nice.

"Hey, dork. Where's the other one?"

"Hey," he whipped around, almost knocked the cup of pencils over. "Uh, he couldn't make it."

"Oh," MJ paused mid-step into his room. "His loss. I brought something."

He would have asked politely what it was but she fished a box out of her backpack and shoved it against his chest before he could. As soon as he reached up to hold it in place, she moved around him to take a seat on the bed. It was always her domain when she was over. The boys had the floor or the desk, MJ had the bed to stretch out and read and occasionally made quips.

The box was small, green, and when he pulled it back to look at it, he frowned. A LEGO tractor wasn't what he expected, he wasn't even sure what he thought it'd be but this definitely wasn't it. MJ already had her book open and eyes scanning the page when he turned toward her.

"What is this?"

"You guys are always putting those things together, just thought I'd contribute." It was said with a shrug as if she couldn't be bothered to formulate any other response but Peter smiled anyway.

He didn't have the heart to tell her they really only build fandom related things so he dropped to the floor and opened the box. For a good ten minutes, he worked alone as she read quietly on his bed. It used to distract him to see her propped against his pillows. Okay, it still did sometimes. She laughed at something she was reading and he wanted to ask what was so funny but he didn't.

Instead, he committed the sound to memory and glanced up to see her smile fade as she slid the bookmark into place. She caught him staring, stared right back and his stomach twisted, his heart flipped. Her brow furrowed, her nose scrunched and she pointed at the mess of tiny little bricks. It was adorable. He was so screwed.

"You're doing it wrong."

"I think I know what I'm doing," he said but he wasn't so sure.

With a sigh, she joined him on the floor. Criss-crossing her legs until her knee bumped his and the room felt too small, too hot. She always came over for the movies but she never bothered to help them if they were building something. She never acted interested at all but here she was, reaching for the piece he held in his hand, stealing it without a struggle.

"This one goes here." She snapped it into place on the base he'd put together and smirked. "Read the instructions."

He glanced at the paper he'd spread out next to his thigh and sighed. It did go there.

"Okay, lucky guess." It wasn't. "If you're so good at this, how come you never help?"

"And interrupt the bromance and squabbling? No way. That's quality entertainment." MJ reached for another piece, eyed the photo instructions for a second and then started a pile by her leg. "I'll separate the pieces step by step, hand them to you, and you can still have the glory of building the thing."

"Okay." They made a pretty good team. She sorted quietly, and handed him little pieces before he could he ever ask for them.

She took the whole thing away from him twice, when she decided to smack his hands as he reached for it because he wasn't doing it the _right_ way. _Her_ way. After a round of arguing over the most efficient strategy for organizing and executing the simplest of steps, she gave it back.

After awhile, he stopped internally freaking out over her knee pressed to his and the way her arm or fingers would brush over his own as they passed things back and forth. It became comfortable. She was comfortable with him and it showed in the way she rolled her eyes or smiled or nudged him.

It was the first time she helped, the first time they were alone, and the first time she'd beamed so brightly at him when they'd finished a few hours later and he snapped the final piece into place. He didn't tell Ned about it. It felt too much like something that was just between them, a secret. He certainly didn't tell MJ that he wasn't really interested in the tractor either.


End file.
